War or Hearts and Minds
by Jagan
Summary: When the Get Backers meet their match, are they still invincible? a little shounen on the next chapters. Death fic.
1. Chapter1: death of the best

War of Hearts and Minds..

Author's note: I don't own the Dakkanya group nor the anime… just this thingy…

Warning: death fic… pls don't hate me… 

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

_I've been thinking of death for the longest time… not that I want to die right now, it's just that what if one day I just die… boom 1-2-3, like that? _

_Can't say if I am ready._

_I'm not really afraid of death. _

_If I die… I'm dead… what are you gonna do about it. You may kill me, but not now. I always say._

_And if ever, will somebody mourn for me?_

"Ban!!!"

I turned to Ginji, "what!?"

"you were drooling."

"aaackk… don't laugh!!" I pointed towards Natsumi

"ne...Ban… work's slow huh…" Ginji drank his iced tea

"what can I say… the last CHALLENGING mission was how many.. I don't know months ago… all we're getting we're… insulting ones…hope Hevn comes" I turned to the window and stared.

_People go running around thinking they're fulfilling their purpose, kinda superficial. Sometimes I ask myself, 'What is my purpose?' _

_When people die, does that mean they have fulfilled it?  Hmm… maybe not huh… When death comes it comes…. Mind-boggling._

"well well… the Get Backers… hmm… let me guess… you want a mission that will challenge you and pay you lots of money." Hevn entered

"man, you're good…" I stated

"well…"

"oohh ooh!! We're on it!" Ginji exclaimed

"are you sure?" Hevn asked "this guy's kinda… tough… you sure you can handle him?"

"we're invincible! Right Ban-chan?"

I shrugged

"so what kind of guy is he?"

"an out of  the ordinary kind of guy. He's "stolen so much valuable stuff but no one can seem to catch or defeat him in the past."

"and?"

"well… he… is unique…that's all I know… " Hevn left w/o saying where and when are we gonna meet this guy.

"wanna go out or something? It's only 7:30 " Ginji asked

"I need fresh air anyway."

We walked to the bridge where we can see Mugenjo very clearly

"aaah… nostalgia…" Ginji said

"is that a good thing or a bad thing?" 

"don't know somehow I wanna go back there but I don't like. You know what I mean?"

"……whatever… heh… as always you can't understand complicated things."

"fine!"

"feeling adventurous now… race you to the entrance of Mugenjo ! last one there will pay for the ticket!" I ran as fast as I can

"BAAANNN!!!" he trailed behind me

as I was running I felt something… like a magnet was pulling me toward Mugenjo. Although I don't know where the entrance is I'm still going the right way. Mugenjo will never reveal its secrets.

As we arrived in Mugenjo…

"Ban… I…" Ginji panted

"shh…" I looked at the dark alley to my left "seems like we have someone to welcome us. Show yourself. C'mon it's dark already!"

+3rd person POV+

"Ban and Raitei himself"" He spoke as he walked towards Ban "Ban… Ban… Ban…"

"hey, do you know him?"

The guy had light brown hair and green eyes and wearing a black trench coat.

"don't act as if you know me."

"but I know you Ban." He reached for Ban's face but stopped his hand "after all these years of stealing just to get noticed by the most powerful man."

"so you're the man we're looking for." Ginji shouted

" and I'm looking for you too mr. Raitei" 

"just one question… who the hell are you???" Ginji questioned

"Ryuji" He pulled out his gun and pointed it towards Ginji

"it's me you want!"

"nah… just wanted to see you suffer. If ever I get sick and tired of you… I'll just kill you… so I won't get bored."

"you're sick." Ban spoke with disgust

"and if you wanna use your jagan on me… don't it's useless. I have something for you anyway, Ban. Handle this thing if you can. 

If your time runs out or boredom gets to me, your partner will die."

A serpent emerged 

"since you're a snake man.. whatever… I'll let you handle this one."

"why are you doing this?" Ginji asked as he watched Ban fight that thing

"I'm hunting him down."

"why?"

"I am here to finish him off… and gain the strength."

Ginji was shocked

Ryuji sighed  and pointed it at Ginji "boring… let's see you in misery." He was ready to pull the trigger

Ban heard and saw Ryuji

"damn.. really." He pulled the trigger

+Ginji's POV+

"what? What happened?" I whispered "Ban?" 

"oh damn… what a heroic guy… You should commend Ban for that." Ryuji smirked

I only saw blood all over me, and Ban on top of me

"uhh… either way works for me.." He just stood there with a smile on his face that disgusted me from the beginning

"Ban… oy… it's jagan right? Only a dream! Right?" I saw his head covered in blood and figured out where he's been shot.

Right in the middle of his forehead, a small hole was made. I felt my tears running down.

"Ban-chan… you're joking right?" I only felt anger and the urge to be Raitei once again. 

I walked swiftly towards Ryuji emitting sparks.

Ryuji just stood there watching and smiling, there I knew I couldn't beat him.

"He got in the way." 

I reached for his neck and gave everything out of my anger but then… I can't get a hold of him.

"oh yeah… did I tell you that you couldn't beat Ban's own summon?"

"Ban's summon? What?" I kneeled down cause things were like a blur "doushite?"

+3rd Per POV+

It started to rain quickly. 

Ryuji disappeared.

Ginji ran towards Ban "Ban!! Please you'll be fine right?" 

"mm.." Ginji carried Ban on his back

"stay with me now.." Ginji was relieved for a moment cause he could still feel Ban breathing but he was losing a lot of blood.

"Ginji.."

As Ginji got to the entrance of Mugenjo, he noticed Ban had stopped breathing. He laid Ban down on the concrete floor and cradled his upper torso.

"Ban…" Ginji whispered, tears started running down his cheeks.

Continue?

Nxt chap: How will Ginji cope up… *this will not be the last time you will hear from the great Ban* is he alive? ***Gasp***

Footers: don't kill me… wow I finished this on one sitting!!man, where'd that Summon thing come from? Guess that's what you

Get for playing Final Fantasy the whole day….=p I made this one because something made me do it!! And I can't rest if I don't do this!

**Sighs** now I can rest… and sleep…=) Reviews onegaishimasu!!!^^; man, this story was keeping me up all night!!!

Pls visit. if you're a Get Backers fan! It's a forum!

                              ^

                     dakkanya I know! I screwed up..U_U

**                 did it suck?                   **

**        IIIThanks for reading this oneIII **

If ya want more

Press that button

L

L

L

V


	2. Chapter 2: i don't believe

Chapter 2 of War of Hearts and Minds

Disclaimerzzzz: I obviously don't own any anime… just this simple fanfic. Oh yeah, Bamboo might sue me for borrowing the title… gomen ne!

I'm on a roll!!! Yeah!!! 

Enjoy!!!

GBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGB

Ginji sat at the back of Honky Tonk staring outside of the window showing no movement or anything.

"Master, is Ginji gonna be alright?" Natsumi whispered 

"give him time…"

"I feel so empty… I mean Ban's gone. Time seems to be flying by so slowly without him." Natsumi wanted to cry

"we all do."  

_I remembered his face before and after the burial_

+flashback+

Ginji didn't go to the funeral. He didn't want anybody to see him cry. He just stayed inside Honky Tonk drinking his ass off.

"so you won't go?" Kadsuki asked

"no" Ginji just stared at the bottle of beer

"c'mon he was your best friend and best partner."  Emishi tried to drag Ginji off the chair

"I SAID NO! SAID I NO! WHAT PART OF THOSE SENTENCES DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"  Ginji shouted as he threw the bottle at the wall nearly hitting Emishi "it's enough for me to see him die in front of my face. I can't…" Ginji ran outside to an open field and cried his ass off.

"why did you have to die? Everybody dies because of me. I wish that something will hit me right now, die and go to hell. I'm just a curse to everyone."  Ginji stood up and finally decided to go to Ban's final resting place. _sorry, I don't want you to see my pathetic face. At least let me say some goodbye words to you._

~after the burial~

Ginji went straight to Ban's and placed his right hand on the tombstone "hey Ban-chan… Farewell. oh man, this is pathetic." Ginji forced a smile and a laugh but cried immediately "why did you have to get in the way!? Why don't you just let me die!!?" Ginji put both of his hands on his face "you know you don't deserve me to be your friend or anything."  He was forced into a flashback movie _Ban's smile, laughter, sacrifice, Genius in Battle, that serious face, the hair, his jokes… all gone in a blink of an eye._. Emotions took over him ."YOU'RE NOT DEAD!! NO! YOU'RE JUST PULLING A PRANK! YEAH, THAT'S IT!"  He started to hit Ban's tombstone and forced himself to believe it was only a nasty joke. "OY BAN!"  He started digging with his bare hands "WAKE UP! IT WON'T WORK THIS TIME!" his hands were soaked with tears and covered with dirt.

"GINJI! NO! ACCEPT IT! HE'S DEAD!" Paul grabbed Ginji's body and pulled him away Ban's burial place

"NO! CAN'T YOU SEE??" Ginji's face was full of determination and extreme sorrow "I CAN STILL HEAR HIM LAUGHING BECAUSE I FELL FOR HIS PRANK!"

"Shido! Help me here!"

He came and helped him carry Ginji away.

"Shido!"  Ginji needed someone's shoulder to cry on.

"Ginji… I'm terribly sorry…"

"WHO'S GONNA BE MY PARTNER? WHO'S GONNA BE MY BEST FRIEND? TELL ME HUH?" Ginji screamed and he pounded his hand on Shido's chest "He's gone… I'm scared to be alone again…"

+end of flashback+

"I'm scared for Ginji-san, it's been two weeks already and he's still depressed."

"I can understand. Ban and Ginji shared a special bond that no one can destroy. Every mission or assignment, easy or challenging they always did those together. They supported each other through thick and thin, through life and death situations. Just let him be, he'll get over it."

Ginji stood up and walked to the door

"Ginji-san where are you going?" Natsumi asked.

"to the bridge." 

Ginji walked out the door. 

"he's going to Ban." Paul stated

~at the graveyard~

"Himiko?" Ginji saw Himiko at Ban's place and walked towards her "hey…"

Himiko looked at Ginji and cried "You know I hated him from the bottom of my heart. Yet I loved him for what he is. I loved him so much, weird huh? I didn't even get the chance to say it before he died. It's because of my stupid pride!!"

Himiko stopped talking to Ginji and faced Ban's tombstone "the sweetest smelling perfume I made just for you. Please brother, take care of him." She poured it on the tombstone.

See you next time, Ginji-kun.

"yeah…"  Ginji gave a small smile

"Ban-chan… ever since you died, it's like a part of me died too. And I can't seem to bring it back to life. I.."

Jubei, Kadsuki, and Shido came.

"Ginji, are you gonna be alright?" Jubei asked

"maybe after a few more weeks… who knows…"

"just remember we're still here." Kadsuki gave Ginji a smile

"we're just gonna give some presents before Ban's soul departs to the Northern side." 

"sure…" Ginji stepped aside and watched the sun set

Shido whistled after a few minutes a falcon appeared and landed on his shoulder. He put the falcon on top of Ban's tombstone "they say the falcon leads the soul to Northern side. After a few days I know you'll be joining Ban… you're old  anyway."  Shido gave a small smile.

Kadsuki offered a statue of an angel "may your angel lead you to peace."

Jubei offered the magnet stone with the Yin Yang sign "Harmony will be with you in the next life."

"Ginji, I'm sure Ban wants you to stop on grieving." The three went ahead.

"guess I'm the only person who can't give you anything… isn't it funny I'm the one closest to you and I can't give you anything… see how pathetic I am!!!" he forced himself not to cry "oh man. Even now I can't do anything or give anything to you. Ban, you're the only one who can stop my grieving… at least show any sign… anything that tells me you're okay… and you're not angry at me. Please!!" he wiped a few tears off of his face "well, see ya when I see ya. I'll get you something next time! Promise!" Ginji told the Falcon "stay with him…" He went home as the sun carefully sets.

TBC

GBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGB

Nxt chap: will Ginji be stay depressed and submit to… stuff..

Thank God for giving me a lot to say!=p

Did it suck? First one did I think… well, it was past my bedtime when I wrote Chapter1 so I can think much. Northern lands? Where'd that come from? That's what you get for playing FFX-2 the whole day. It's shounen ai when you think it's shounen ai, ("')?… it's not really shounen ai to me… I put shounen ai in the summary it's because most people consider these shounen ai stuff…"'

Thanks to 

'Me' (first reviewer)

And the other reviewers… 

h.t.t.p.:././.d.a.k.a.i.y.a..p.r.o.b.o.a.r.d.s.2.9..c.o.m.

                                             ^

                              dakkanya forum!

Want more? Just review!^^

I

I

I

V


End file.
